A Road Trip to Remember
by MrsWarrickBrown
Summary: The CSI team are going on a road trip and it has been left to the new girl, Emma, to plan it. Will she be able to live up to the task? This story is on hold until further notice


**DICLAIMER:** I don't own any rights to CSI (Sadly). All rights belong to CBS and unfortunately not to me. I do however own Emma, the new recruit; she is mine.

**A/N** I'm a beginner so go easy on me. I'm not great at writing stories but I've started a few. So I hope you like it. (I just haven't posted them.)

**A road trip to remember**

**Chapter 1**

It was a late Sunday night at the Crime Lab and Emma (the new recruit) was planning the road trip like Grissom had told her to. Greg sprinted in and sat himself down beside her. "So what ya doing?" Asked Greg. Greg knew she was trying to work however he didn't stop talking.

"Look Greg haven't you gotten anywhere to go or to be?" Smiled Emma, suddenly, Grissom swung through the door and sat down next to Greg.

"Oh have you planned the road trip?" Noted Grissom.

"Yep, I'm sure it will be memorable".

"What do you mean? Emma, Greg, stop laughing. It isn't funny." They could tell by the look of confusion on his face, he wasn't happy… Emma knew that Grissom was counting on her, and she didn't want to let him down now. She thought about it and perhaps it wasn't a great idea so she decided to change a few things.

"So, how's the road trip? Grissom was pretty hard on you, you alright."

"Well, I've adjusted it and got it down to, well, crap." She knew that this was going to be harder and Grissom just kept making her feel smaller and smaller. He gave her more and more stress. That night Greg went to her house for a movie night while Grissom spent a lust filled night with not Sarah but, yes his bug collection. The bugs he loves so well. Greg happily ran to Emma's door and knocked on the door eagerly. Emma groaned and answered the door.

"Hi! Remember its movie night, right you want Pirates of the Caribbean or Dr Who Series three, or," Emma interrupted him and welcomed him in. He was very, very surprised, when he saw screwed up papers tossed across the scarlet carpet. He knew that she was a much organised person, so he thought that something was wrong and he wanted to fix it.

"Look something's wrong with you, your not the Emma I know. OH MY GOD I can't believe I never saw this, you're a secret Dalek aren't you, and, and your using my Doctor Who's to find him. Well? "

"Greg, no wait, Grissom's been putting me under a lot of pressure. Okay? So there." Greg had to talk to Grissom and tell him that she's trying her best and he'd have to do it quick. How could he? Maybe he could ask Grissom to go easy on her. The next day, Emma got a great idea but Greg had already asked Grissom. The day was growing nearer and nearer and she had told Grissom all of her fascinating ideas and he'd agreed. It was almost time for the road trip yet there was a lot to do and prepare, in fact, she might not have it ready in time. She would let the whole Crime lab down and she didn't want to let that happen. So she kept thinking and planning until she could think no more. She definitely needed Greg by her side and she didn't want to look like a loser in front of her friends, to top it all off she had also made Greg feel bad. Would he ever forgive her or would he just ignore her forever? Moments later, on her way to bed she felt strange, like some one had stuck a sharp knife through her lonely heart. She was scared! She let out a yelp and fell to the floor in pain… When Greg arrived, Emma's house, he saw her, lying there on the floor; with nothing but the cold of the room biting her. He turned up the fire and called an ambulance. He had never seen anything like this. He had no idea whatsoever he could do to help. So, he waited for the ambulance and when it arrived, he would go with her. A few hours later, he got to the hospital. He was afraid. He didn't know what to do. He was stranded in the middle of a deserted hospital with many people dying around him. Emma meant the world to him, so Greg thought life wasn't worth living if she couldn't be in it; he had somewhere to go and something to do…


End file.
